Mianite: Sides of War
by Whispstar
Summary: The Realm of Mianite has been peaceful for some time now, but Dianite wishes to change that. How will he pull off this change if his team isn't willing to support him? How will they defeat him? Includes all Mianite characters. Warning: Spoilers for Mianite episodes. M because it's Mianite.
1. The Story Begins

**Hey guys, Whispstar here, bringing you with a Mianite story! It's probably nothing special, but I gave it a try.**

**I don't own Minecraft or Mianite.**

* * *

><p>For once the realm was quiet.<p>

The only sounds that could be heard were the faint rustling of leaves and the occasional cluck from a chicken.

A perfect time for a prank.

A small figure peeked out from behind a rather large birch tree, short, black hair ruffled by the wind.

Carefully, the character came out from behind the tree and tiptoed down a set of stairs ascending from the hill he lives on.

"Perfect. Nobody is here. They're all sleeping." The figure murmured, pushing his tinted glasses up.

Slowly, he crept closer to his destination; in front of a small hut made of stone bricks.

He smirked as he pulled out a stack of purple wool from his inventory.

"I have to be careful. Tom is sleeping, so one wrong move can mess everything up." The mysterious figure muttered to himself.

He quickly started to destroy the front portion of Tom's house, replacing every block that he broke with purple wool.

"I bet he'll think before he bothers Ianite next time." He says, laughing.

The Ianitee slowly makes his way farther inside the house, replacing every block that he saw with wool.

After completing the entire right wing of the house, the man starts the left wing.

Soon he completes the left wing, and he turns around the head to the main hallway when he is met with a pair of glowing eyes.

He drops all of his purple wool on the ground, and the man stands straight up, frozen in place.

The owner of the eyes steps into the light, and the Ianitee relaxes when he sees a familiar color-changing sheep.

"Don't scare me like the DJ Jazzy Jeb!" The man quietly exclaims, placing his hand on the sheep's head.

The sheep lets out a bah as he nuzzles the man's hand.

"Shh! Quiet!" The figure says. "Tom might wake up!"

Sure enough, the man hears a faint grumble.

"Watson, we must crack the code!"*

"Good, he's mumbling nonsense. He's still asleep." The man sighs in relief.

Moving forward, the man creeps closer to the zombie's bed, still placing purple wool everywhere.

Now the man was right next to the zombie, filling in all of the holes he made in the house with purple wool.

He quickly placed the last block, and the man stood back to admire his handiwork.

"Sssssssss…"

Chills went up the Ianitee's spine as an explosion went off behind him.

"Shit." He muttered.

The zombie arose from his slumber, rubbing his eyes.

"Jordan, is that you?" The zombie asks.

"Shit." Jordan curses again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jordan P.O.V*<strong>

"Shit." I curse.

Of course a creeper would ruin everything, they always do.

"Jordan… what the hell…" Tom says, pulling out his sword, a faint red splotch visible at the tip from the last purge.

My eyes dart around the room, and I do what my instincts tell me. Run.

I sprint out of his vault, passing DJ Jazzy Jeb, but Tom isn't far behind.

Reaching the doors, I fling them open and sprint out into the dark, the cool night breeze chilling me to the bone.

I sense the heat from Tom's torch on my back, so I throw down my wool and pull out an enderpearl.

With no time to spare, I hurl the perl into the air.

One second passes.

Two seconds pass.

Three seconds pass.

Tom grabs the rim of my jacket, pulling it off, and I teleport.

A few more seconds pass and I look around.

I'm on top of the Scales of Justice.

"Crunch. Crunch. Crunch."

I turn around. Where those footsteps?

My heart stops. There stood Tom.

"Tom, how did you get here that fast?" I question.

"Murrr…" was the response.

I blink a few times. I'm not looking at Tom. I'm looking at a zombie.

"JORDAN!" I hear Tom scream from his now purple house.

I take out my sword and lay down. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tucker P.O.V*<strong>

"Sonja." I whisper.

"Yeah?" She replies, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"We overslept." I state.

"How? Tom and Jordan usually get us up together, and they never oversleep." She exclaims, kicking off the covers.

"They have to be ignoring us. They aren't picking up the call, and it says that they are online. What good are these earpieces that Mianite gave us if we don't use them?" I ask, pulling out the earpiece.

Team Mianite's earpieces are sky-blue, with a small inscribing that nobody can read littering the side. Team Dianite's earpieces are blood-red, with a ghast picture on the side, and team Ianite's earpieces are violet, with an eye-of-ender on the side.

"I don't know. I thought I heard Tom yelling last night, but I wasn't sure." She says, scratching her head.

"It probably was Tom yelling. You never know with that man." I scoff, and Sonja tries to suppress her laughter.

"It's probably nothing. Jordan is still probably mad at Tom for being a jerk to Ianite yeste-I mean two days ago." She says, quickly fixing her mistake. "About yesterday, what were you doing when we were all out exploring. I heard the pirates talking about there new member before they left last night."

I narrow my eyes. She couldn't possibly know that I joined the pirates, could she?

"Are you suggesting that I joined the pirates?" I inquire.

"I never know with you." She jokes playfully.

I sigh in relief.

"Honestly though, who do you think joined?" She asks, getting off of the bed and stretching.

"I don't know. Anybody could have, even a new guy." I reply, yawning.

Many people came to this deserted island. Most of them were washed up from sea like Sonja, Jordan, Tom, a few others, and I.

We sent a lot back on their way home after feeding them and helping them back on their feet, but a few decided to stay. We do frequent patrols around the island borders, but nobodies been here recently besides the pirates who were sent by Ianite.

"We have to check things out just in case." She says, putting on her diamond helmet.

"Okay fine." I say, rolling my eyes as I pick up my sword.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so far? Okay, I hope.<strong>


	2. The Shipception

**Ayeeeee. I'm back with 'nother chapter.**

**In response with the reviews:**

**Oh wait. There were none. :'(**

**Warning: I watch most, if not all of the streams the day they are streamed. Spoilers. (With a bit of Fiction)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sonja P.O.V*<strong>

"Tucker. They're our friends. We need to check things out." I say, staring at him as he rolls his eyes.

"Hello?" I hear a familiar crackling voice in my earpiece.

"Hey Sparklez." Tucker replies. "Where were you?"

"Ehh, I pranked Tom last night, I think he's a 'lil bit salty." Sparklez replies, with a laugh.

"So, I take it that's the reason why you didn't wake us up this morning." I interject.

"Yeah… Hehe… Sorry 'bout that." He replies. "Anyway, Tom is out mining somewhere far away today. We are by ourselves today."

"Did you hear about the new member to the pirates Jordan?" I ask, walking out of Tucker and I's room, Tucker trailing close behind.

"Uhh, no? What? Who? I want to join! I'm a captain!" He says, his tone clearly rising.

"Sounds likes you're a little bit salty, and jealous of me." Tucker says laughing.

"What the hell? Of you? Is there something that you aren't telling us?" I ask, looking at Tucker.

"Umm, no?" He says,walking away quickly.

I grab the rim of his shirt, and pull him back. He gulps, and turns to face me.

"Y-yes?" He asks, looking for an exit.

"Tell me the truth. Did you join the pirates?" I inquire.

"Y-yeah. I did. They came to me yesterday, and they needed a vessel to journey back to Ianarea. I did it, c-cause you don't want to be at the end of a pirate's sword, and they invited me to join their crew as first mate. I did, cause, it's not really, betraying Mianite, you know?" He finishes out of breath.

"So, the captain and one true follower of Ianite, doesn't get to be a pirate, but someone who didn't believe that Ianite existed gets to be first mate?" Jordan exclaims.

"Why are you so salty mate?" Tucker asks, laughing, probably relieved that we didn't yell at him.

"I wanted to say goodbye. They are Ianite's pirates!" He replies.

"Or you just wanted to check out Captain Capsize." I chuckle.

"Never! We are both captains. Why would you ever think that?" Jordan says, pridefully.

"It was a joke man. You're both captains. The shipping is real." Tucker interjects before I have time to reply.

"Yar. Okay." He says, yawning. "I'm gonna come on over to you gu-"

"Yar. Ahoy mateys. How ye be this fine morn?" A voice crackles into the call.

My ears adjust. Didn't Tucker say that the pirates left yesterday?

"Yarrrr! Ahoy Skipper!" Sparklez replies, with his pirate accent.

"Ahoy Sparklez. How ye be this morn?" Skipper Redbeard questions.

"Good. Captain Capsize's _first mate; _Tucker here, told me that you left yesterday." Jordan says, jealousy clear in his voice.

"Aye. Don't get me started with that. I can't believe that cap'n let Tucker here in without any formal training. I had to train 'fer days before she let me; her own brother, in the crew. I swear…"

"That doesn't explain why you didn't leave yesterday." Jordan interrupts.

"Aye, there been a few storm clouds yesterday. We couldn't 'ave gone." Skipper answers.

"Anyway… How is Capsize?" I ask, eager to learn about the only other girl we've ever met other than Lady Ianite, and me.

"Cap'n be doing good. She's out exploring today, so she'll be gone 'fer a bit." The pirate replies.

"Anything I can do for you?" Jordan says, interrupting again.

"Aye… Help fight in the war against Dianite to get Ianite's heart back?" The skipper replies hesitantly.

"Wha-" I start, but Tucker cuts me off.

"I'll tell you guys later." He explains.

"I could be more useful than that, I could help in anyway really!" Jordan persists.

"Aye… We could use a horse and a donkey, and a bit more booty." The pirate says.

"I'm on it!" Jordan says, and his end goes silent.

"I be preparing the ship for tomorrow when we set sail, so farewell for now mateys!" The skipper's line goes silent.

I look over, expecting to see Tucker, but he's gone and his line is silent.

"I guess that leaves me alone." I mutter, picking up my power II bow. "Power two is so wimpy."

Too bad I lost my 's' bow during the Purge. Sparklez still probably has it.

I sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>*Skipper Redbeard P.O.V*<strong>

Aye, why does Sparklez seem so eager to help? I know that Lady Ianite is his goddess, but, 've never seen a man so loyal. 't seems like he's been very loyal in the past, 'fer a man doesn't just gain loyalty right 'way.

I sigh and stare up at the sun. Tomorrow we would be on our way back to Ianarea.

Minutes pass and I lay down on the top of the ship until I hear a neigh from a stallion.

I get up, turn around, and look at Sparklez, who has a donkey and a stallion attached to a few leads.

"Aye, how do I bring them up?" He shouts, looking up at me.

"Yar, ride them of course!" I shout back.

Sparklez manages to get the hoofed creatures up right before I hear the unmistakable sound of an enderpearl hitting its destination.

"Aye boys." Cap'n says, her gaze drifting between Sparklez and I. "I see that you got the mounts."

"Aye, cap'n. Sparklez brought them 'ere." I say, looking at my sister.

"Good job Sparklez." She says, nodding her head in the man's direction. "I think that ye be worthy of place on our crew."

The black-haired man's face lights up.

"Do you swear to give us your unswaying loyalty matey?" She asks, tapping her foot.

"Aye, I swear!" He answers.

"I now pronounce you Boatswain Sparklez!" She says, happy with the new member of the crew.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mianite P.O.V*<strong>

I would have thought that they would be more concerned about Ianite, not about being a pirate.

You can never trust mortals. They show no loyalty… except… two do.

Captainsparklez and Firefox, they both have shown loyalty. The Ianitee to a slime, and my follower, a snowman. I would have to keep my eye on them.

Especially Sparklez.

Is it more important to become a pirate than to save my sister?

"I will be watching you mortal…" I whisper. "If you make one wrong move, or prove disloyalty to Ianite, you will die… and you won't respawn."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was good. <strong>


	3. Day of Peace?

**Aye. I'm back.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Day After Last Chapter<strong>

***Tom P.O.V***

"Hey guys." I say, yawning.

"Tom. You're late again." Sparklez states, chuckling.

"I didn't get back from my trip until late last night!" I yell, laughing. "At least I don't make people's houses pink."

"Purple." Sparklez growls.

"Ladies, ladies, let's calm down now!" Sonja says, her voice crackling.

"Tucker's in da house!" Tucker shouts, joining as well.

I clutch my ear.

"Tucker's in the house making everyone's ears bleed." I sigh, opening my door and stepping back out into the world.

The sun shines down bright onto my back, and I put on my helmet, sweating already.

"It's a little hot." Sonja concludes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Tucker, Jordan and I say simultaneously.

"How 'bout we go for a swim?" Jordan suggests.

A swim? We've never gone swimming together.

Usually we were so caught up in things that we never actually took advantage of the overworld peace. Sure, Ianite returned, and Lord Dianite is mad because of that, but Dianite told me to do nothing about it, and I'm pretty sure the others haven't gotten any word from Mianite and Ianite either, so we might as well take advantage of the overworld peace while we still have it.

We never truly were at war with each other. We're all friends. We're all stranded together. We're just afraid of our gods, so we listen to them without question, but in the end, there are little to no hard feelings.

The reason I never returned the things I stole in the war, is because Dianite is always watching. He would know that I'm secretly best friends with Mianitees, and an Ianitee.

So a swim as friends? It sounds like a great idea. Dianite would think that I'm trying to get them closer to me so I can betray them.

Peace is a wonderful thing; a surprising thing to say, considering that I'm a follower of Dianite.

"I just have a feeling that it won't last for long." I mumble, just quiet enough so the others can't hear me.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Sonja says, with excitement.

"I guess. I was gonna mine today, but if you all are going to, I'll join." Tucker chimes in.

"I'll do it." I say, yawning again.

"If you're going to fall asleep Tom, don't come in the water." Sonja teases.

"Okay bye. I'll meet you at the beach across from the Mianite temple." I say,reaching up and turning off my earpiece.

The earpieces are waterproof, but there is no need for them when were close by.

I blink, and look around. While we were talking, I self-consciously walked over to the beach.

I see Sonja and Tucker running towards me in the distance, bringing a chest that looked to be stuffed full of food.

"Smack!"

I turn around, worried that Dianite teleported to me without warning, but instead I see a grinning Sparklez, holding an enderpearl.

"Hey." I say when everyone gathers around me.

"Whew." Tucker sighs, putting down the chest. "We brought steak, bread, water, and cake."

"I brought Water Breathing potions." Sparklez says, placing the potions on top of the chest.

All eyes turned to me expectantly.

"What did you bring?" Sonja questions.

"Erm…" I sigh, unsure of what to say.

"If you stayed on the call a bit longer, you would have known to bring something." Sparklez says, chuckling.

"Uhh… I brought… myself?" I laugh, and everyone chuckles with me.

"Are we gonna get in the water, or not?" Tucker asks, tapping his foot.

"Hell yeah!" Sparklez says, kicking off his shoes and jumping into the water.

Everyone follows, kicking off our shoes and jumping in.

A refreshing cold engulfs my body. I pop my head above the surface and look at the others.

"It's been a while." I sigh.

"You mean, it's been never." Sparklez says, floating atop the water.

"Yeah." Sonja says, playfully splashing Tucker, who returns the splash. Some of the drops from Tucker's splash land on Jordan, and soon it turns into an all out splash war.

I splash Tucker, and he turns around and pulls Sonja under the surface.

A few moments pass, and they break the surface again, laughing.

Meanwhile, Jordan is floating with his arms behind his back and his eyes closed.

I look at Sonja and Tucker, and point at Jordan. They both nod and silently swim over to Jordan with me. I put my hands above Jordan's head, and I push down.

He thrashes and his head breaks the surface again, coughing and sputtering.

We chuckle and he laughs with us.

"This is nice. To lay back and relax." I say, stretching.

"Yeah, it is. Our gods are always at war, but it doesn't mean that we can't be friends." Sparklez says, and I shudder.

If Dianite is watching right now, he wouldn't like that word coming from another god's follower.

He only likes us having friends that worship him, and on this island, it doesn't give us too many options.

Most of the other Dianitees haven't been seen for days. They stop in every once in a while, but that's it.

"Tom, you alright?" Tucker asks, waving his hand in front of my face.

I blink.

"Yeah, just thinking." I reply.

"Don't think. We're here to relax." Sonja insists.

"Holding breathe contest?" I suggest, eager to change the subject.

Everyone shrugs, and I start the countdown.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Everyone ducks under the surface, and the water is clear enough that we can see each other.

A few moments pass.

Sonja swims upward, her face breaking the surface, and I hear her sigh.

Tucker's face is pink, and his eyes are bulging a little.

Jordan looks completely fine, and he floats just under the surface, arms crossed.

A few more moments pass.

Tucker's face is really red, and he swims upward to join his girlfriend.

Jordan's face is only slightly pink, and he is still in the same position.

My lungs start to yearn for air, and my chest burns.

A few more seconds pass.

I can't take it anymore. I thrust my limbs down, and they propel me up.

Sparklez follows a few moments later.

"Dude, how did you get so good at that?" I ask.

"I don't know…" He says, scratching his head.

Jordan was a member of the island that we usually treated kindly. When we all washed up on this island, we remembered our previous life. Jordan didn't. He must have hit his head before drifting out to sea, because he only remembers his pet slime Jerry, Jerry's Tree which he lived in, and his name. Whenever we mention it, he gets upset. It really bothers him that he doesn't know what he did. He prays every day for the gods to return his memory, because they have the power to.

"Shit… I'm sorry." I apologize.

"It's okay." He says, faking a smile. "Let's just enjoy our day."

"How about we get food?" Tucker suggests.

I nod, and start to swim to shore. The others follow me closely.

We soon reach the shore, and the hot sand fills the empty space between my toes.

I walk over the chest, and place the potions on top in the sand. I open it, and grab a water bottle and a piece of bread.

Sonja grabs a piece of bread as well as a water, and Tucker and Jordan grab a steak and a water.

I rip off a small piece of bread, and I stick it in my mouth.

"This is good!" I say, my mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it with some sugar." Sonja says, prideful that someone enjoys her creation.

"Guys. Look!" I say pointing to a ship on the horizon.

"It's the pirates." Jordan says, taking a big bite out of his steak.

"They have a new ship?" I ask, puzzled.

"Yeah. I built them one." Tucker boasts.

I shrug and ignore the questions burning in the pit of my stomach. It's our day off, I don't need to bother them now.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mystery P.O.V*<strong>

To Ianarea is where I must go. I have to destroy all of Ianite's memories, all of her loved ones, all of her.

Dianite will be pleases. He will think twice before putting Tom in charge of our team next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Now is when the story gets farther from the stream's happenings.<strong>

**My favorite P.O.V to write from is Tom's, but my favorite character to write about is Sparklez.**

**QOTD: Whose P.O.V do you watch for Mianite?**

**AOTD: Jordan's.**


	4. Memories

**Guys, I can't write a story without feedback. With that out of the way, I'll continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Tom P.O.V*<strong>

Everyone quickly finishes their food, and we're left staring at eachother.

"What do you suggest we do now?" I ask, wiping off the corners of my mouth.

"How about a little wager?" Sonja suggests, laying back on the warm sand.

"What do you suggest?" Sparklez asks, standing up.

"Uhh, I don't know… Let's see who can eat a slice of cake the fastest?" She suggests.

"That's not fair!" I interject. "We all know that Tucker eats like a pig!"

"Hey!" Tucker snarls.

We all laugh.

"I've got a good one." Sparklez says. "Let's see who can get to the pirates the quickest."

He points at a ship that is slightly closer to us. Sure enough, it was the pirates, and they were sailing right towards us.

Soon, the boat reached the shore, and the pirates came into view.

I tossed the others some enderpearls, and we all pearled up to the boat.

"Ahoy mateys!" Skipper says,a grin plastered on his face.

"Ahoy." Sparklez replies, standing far away from Redbeard, the distance someone would stand away from someone if they had an awkward encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>*Jordan P.O.V*<strong>

I turn slightly after saying "ahoy" to see Tom staring at me, eyes narrowed.

He couldn't possibly know could he?

Yesterday was definitely awkward. A voice in the back of my head told me to kiss Captain Capsize, but I didn't want to. What if I had a girlfriend before I came to this island? I wouldn't want to be disloyal to her. Finding out that Redbeard listened in doesn't help either.

"Boatswain Sparklez." A voice says. I turn around to see Captain Capsize.

"Cap'n?" I ask, wondering what she will ask of me.

"I was just saying 'yer name, lad. Don't get 'yer head in a knot." She laughs.

Tucker flashes me a knowing smile. Sonja left yesterday to mine before all of the "kissing stuff" went down. Tucker wouldn't have known if my mic was muted, which I forgot to do.

I shake my head in his direction, a light blush on my cheeks.

"Why have you returned?" Sonja asks, laying on the quartz rails of the ship.

"Aye, we were just on a little sail yesterday. The storm was still there, so we couldn't continue back home." Skipper replies.

"Just a second… did you say Boatswain Sparklez?" Tom asks, catching up with the conversation.

"Aye, I did. First mate Tucker and Boatswain Sparklez." Capsize replies calmly.

Tom's mouth widens, but he quickly shuts it.

"We found a maiden at sea." Skipper says.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She looked dead. We left 'er." Skipper replies.

"WHAT?" Tom, Tucker, Sonja, and I yell at the same time.

"We had to get back 'ere before the clouds moved overhead." Skipper says, covering his ears at our yelling.

"Aye." Capsize steps in. "If she still 'live, she'll make it to this island in time."

"What did she look like?" Sonja asks, an angry edge in her voice.

"We 'ouln't tell. She was soaked." Capsize replies.

I sigh. Something about a girl and the water just seemed so _familiar_. Could my memory possibly be coming back?

A storm, a nasty one, is the reason I'm here. That's about the only link to how I got here. I don't know if I was with anyone else, or if I was alone.

This mention of a girl… in the sea… Could it be linked to my past?

"Aye, Sparklez, 'ye alright?" Capsize asks, worry clear in her voice.

"Aye." I reply.

I need to get off this boat and think things out.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Tucker P.O.V*<strong>**

"Aye… I don't feel so well." Sparklez says, clutching his stomach. Suddenly, he hurries off the boat and sprints towards his tree.

"What was that 'bout?" Capsize asks.

"I don't know…" I respond.

"'Ight as well get going. We got a long trip 'head of us." Skipper says, ushering us off the boat.

As soon as we get off the boat, they speed off, and we see them wave to us in the distance.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Why is everyone leaving?"

"'Cause you smell like saltwater." Sonja says, poking me in the rib.

"You do too!" I say in my defense.

"Break it up!" Tom shouts.

"You're breaking up a fight? You're usually egging them on!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but Jordan left without reason! Don't you think that we should go follow him?" Tom questions.

"No. Leave him be. He's probably just sick to his stomach." Sonja says,wringing out her wet hair.

That's when I see something. It must have been fake! It couldn't have been real.

The sky had turned a dark blood-red for one second.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sonja P.O.V*<strong>

"Did you just see that?" Tucker exclaims, wiping his eyes.

"See what?" Tom and I ask.

"T-the sky!" He replies.

"Yeah… The sky is above us? Did you just now see it?" I exasperate, rolling my eyes.

"Don't talk to me like I'm crazy! The sky turned red!" He insists.

Tom stands frigid for a moment.

"R-red?" He stammers.

"Yeah!" Tucker exclaims.

"I just saw it too."

* * *

><p><strong>*Jordan P.O.V*<strong>

I run into my house and slam the door behind me. I pant, exhausted on the floor.

I had just seen something terrible. I had a flashback into my memory.

I have flashbacks often, but they usually aren't this vivid.

My mind darts back to the seconds before.

It was dark.

Too dark.

I was slowly drifting upward to the surface of a lake or pool. My hand was extended forward, and tears had blurred my vision. I had let out of cry when I broke the surface, and I desperately tried to swim back down.

Something about this memory troubles me. It reaches my heart and rips it in two.

Something must have happened to me before I came to this island. This mysterious island where you could respawn. It had to do with water.

I only knew a few things when I reached this island. I remember Jerry, and Jerry's Tree. Poor Jerry, who I was too foolish to take care of… I remember my name, and I remember that I wasn't able to respawn before I came to this island. Hell- I didn't even know that Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite existed.

I know now that something happened in my past that has to do with water, and I have a strange feeling that this girl that the pirates didn't pick up has something to do with it.


	5. Flashback

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS THAT ARE ALTERED TO FIT THE STORY, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jordan P.O.V*<strong>

A few days… can change everything.

It started out so good. We gave Ianite her heart.

The next day wasn't so exciting, as I went out to mine, the last few days have been me and Tom fighting over Captain Capsize…

But today… today was something else.

I let my thoughts wander back to this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>*Earlier That Day*<strong>

"Hello!" I call, my headset making my voice a little crackly.

"Hey." Tucker responds, yawning.

"Is Tom here?" I ask, stepping outside into the cold morning air.

"Nope. He's returning from his trip, and Sonja is still out mining." He replies.

I pull out an enderpearl and throw it in the direction of a certain "salty lighthouse."

The corners of my mouth turn up into a smile as I examine the wizards' work.

I blink my eyes a few times, and I notice something strange.

There is a now a path to the cathedral.

"Tucker, did you know that there is a path to the cathedral?" I ask.

No reply.

"Weird." I mutter, and I runner over to the path.

I jog up it until I reach the door.

I peek inside and see leaves in a heart-shape.

A heart in a cathedral? That could only mean one thing.

"Hey Tucker, are you and Sonja gonna get hitched?" I ask, chuckling. This might have been a surprise for them and I might have ruined it.

"No." He says laughing. "But there is another couple that should."

My cheeks heat up. There is only one other couple on this island.

Capsize chose me after I fought with Tom.

"I see what you're doing." I say, trying to make my face regain it's natural color.

"What do you see?" He asks, innocently.

"You're trying to get me to marry Capsize." I mutter. "That's a big thing, I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Sure you are. You both are captains, after all." He laughs.

"You know what? I'm done." I say, running away from the cathedral.

"Come on!" He chuckles. "We even have a priest!"

"Even if I were to say that I would do this, she wouldn't want to." I say, blushing.

"Maybe she would. You don't know, I could of talked to her." Tucker yawns.

I take a second to regain my bearings. I had run to the Scales of Justice.

"Yar!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Odeer." I mutter.

"Uh…" I start. "Hi."

Suddenly Skipper Redbeard appears in front of me.

"So I hear 'ye be liking my sister." He mutters to me.

"Uh… I… uh…" I blush. I don't want to be beaten up by Capsize's older brother.

"'ere give her this. She loves pufferfish." He says, handing me a pufferfish.

Is Skipper helping me?

"Uh… okay…" I say, my eyes drifting around. I see Capsize and I quickly run up to her, and I drop the pufferfish at her feet, and I quickly run back to Skipper.

I look back at Capsize and I see her eyes light up.

"Ya know, Cap'n needs a good handsome husband to settle down with." Skipper mutters, and I blush furiously.

Capsize must have heard it too, because she blushes and looks down at the ground.

"Awkward." She says.

That's it.

I bolt.

"I desperately need to escape this embarrassing encounter." I mutter, throwing an ender pearl in the direction of my house.

I run in the front door, and I unmute my mic.

"You know what Tucker, I'm pretty sure Capsize doesn't want to get married, and I don't want to either." I say, out of breathe.

"Woah… So you made me waste an hour on a pretty heart? Come on man!" Tucker says, and I hear something getting broken in the background on his side of the call.

"A-at least it's not as bad as when Tom left his headset on and didn't mute it a few nights ago." I sigh.

Tucker laughs. "Man, he snores like a truck!"

I hear a knock on the door, and Tucker goes silent.

"What now?" I mutter, walking up to the door.

I open it and see that Capsize is there.

"He-" I start, but I am cut off when I trip over something, landing on Capsize.

"Sorry!" I say quickly getting up and brushing of my shirt.

"Yar… I'll talk to you later… I sense another presence…" She says, running off in the direction of her house.

"God damnit!" I hear Tucker say.

I turn around and I see Tucker holding an empty bucket, milk dripping off the corner of his mouth.

"Did you just trip me when you were invisible?" I ask.

"Hell yeah, but you were supposed to land your mouth on hers dude… I gave you the perfect chance!" He replies, punching me.

I pull out my bow and hit Tucker with an arrow.

"Leave. Now." I grumble, and Tucker's eyes fill with fear, and he bolts.

I step back into my house and slam the door behind me.

Suddenly I'm teleported, and pushed.

I open my eyes and see Capsize.

"Uhh…" I say. Our noses are touching.

"Take the chance." I hear a voice whisper that sounded suspiciously familiar to Skipper Redbeard's.

I sigh. If it will make everyone happy, I guess.

I lean forward and our lips touch.

Hers are soft and warm, surprising for her being at sea for most of her life.

I feel a force lift up my arms and put them around her. It's so subtle it seems like it's me who's moving them.

Then I realize, it was me moving them. It just felt so natural, like I've done it a thousand times.

We stay like that for a few more moments, and then Capsize breaks the kiss.

"Sparklez…" She murmurs.

"S-sorry…" I say, backing away, noticing that we were at the Scales of Justice again. I look around and I see Skipper Redbeard smirking and Tucker giving me a thumbs up. "I don't know what came over me…"

I break out into another sprint.

"Sparklez wait!" She shouts, but I'm gone.

I'm soon in my house, and I run to my bed.

Soon, I black out.

* * *

><p>"Sparklez! Wake up!" I hear a voice shout.<p>

"What?" I say, sitting up.

"Furia killed Capsize and captured her. She's in the same cell with Ianite; who we talked to trying to get Capsize back! You need to help us save her by getting Dianite to give us the location of her!" Tucker screams in my ear.

"Why would Dianite give up the location, Furia is on his team." I say.

"Furia is rising! We need to convince Dianite to free them! Redbeard is of no use because he's wandering around, missing Capsize!"

"What happened to Capsize?" I ask, rubbing my head.

"Furia took her!" Tucker shouts. "I told you!" My heart stops.

Why did I have to run away? Why couldn't I have saved her?

"That's not all…" Tucker continues. "Ianite says that Capsize has been crying your name…"


End file.
